To Be Loved
by Bestbuds55
Summary: Daryl still has nightmares about losing people, but playing house with the Grimes makes him feel better. At least he thinks it just playing.


**Author's note: I just thought it was time to write another little one shot on Daryl feelings again. Not really canon to what Alexandria is actually like and hints at Rickyl to be found within. I really like the idea of clueless Daryl as well. I'm hoping there are no formatting issues for this is the first time I've written from my iPhone. If there are I apologize. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own shit. Wish I did, but the walking dead or it's characters don't belong to me.**

_The baby wasn't crying like she should be, and was just quiet. The wails of a girl not quite into her womanhood could be heard though, and it sent shrills down his spine. He could see part of her legs missing and just knew that those weren't walking bites, and everything was more cooked then it should have been. Why wasn't Judy crying?_

Daryl awoke from his slumber with a jolt, and a gasp. His heat still pounded from everything he had been seeing. A baby who couldn't have been anyone but Judith, and a girl who didn't deserve such a horrible death.

Though Judith was still alive and Beth had died from gun shot; the envision of those two being eaten by those fucking terminus freaks was all he could see every time he closed his eyes. It scared him like nothing else ever had, and though Beth was now gone, Daryl still found himself searching out the tiny slumbering Judith to check if she was still breathing and whole.

This has started the day they arrived at Alexandria and even though weeks had past now, he kept it up. In fact, Daryl had started sleeping in the same little house that Rick, Carl and Judith had claimed as their home. At first he hadn't even wanted to be inside of a house at all, but then noticed that he would wake Rick up when coming in and out no matter how stealthy or quiet he was being. Rick needed all the rest he could possibly get with a job, a teenager and a wailing baby to worry about at all hours. He didn't need Daryl's problems on top of all that when they weren't life threatening.

If he just slept on the couch he could also get up with Judith early morning as well and take that off of Rick's shoulders. This way it felt like he had something, like he was part of the family instead of a nightly intruder.

It was just early morning now that he was awake, early enough that the sun didn't even dare peak over the horizon yet. It would get there though and that little ass kicker seemed to like these hours anyway, with the way she'd be fussing every time he'd come in and check on her. Daryl peaked into her room and saw the little angel kicking her feet around quietly, as if frustrated that she couldn't get herself up yet. Though Daryl couldn't image that it would be to much longer before the girl started get up on those tiny feet of hers and running around the house. She could already crawl at a surprising speed, though she hadn't seemed to get to do it very often when they had still been on the road. Only way out there to make sure she'd always be safe was to have her carried by a person who'd protect her with there own life if necessary.

Now that she actually had the chance to practice it was probably frustrating to her. Daryl couldn't wait until she could teeter her way over and hug onto his leg, maybe squeak his name. The girl remained frustratingly quiet as well, not ever being one to squeak out a whole lot of baby speech; just a few words or sounds here and there. Daryl was sure she could do it if she wanted to but right now just wanted to use grunts instead of anything else. Carol had said it was probably because he grunted around her to much and she ended up liking it. For the last few weeks he been talking clearly around her instead to see if anything changed, even going as far to always call Rick daddy in the baby. Rick's eyes always twinkled when he did it anyway and the first few time Rick had even turned this lovely bright reddish color.

A look not that different from the one that Rick have him when he asked to be put on the family register so he could stay with the monsters of being separated. After he'd explained himself of wanting to be an extra pair of eyes on the kids and helping hand when he needed it Rick had even agreed and did all paper work necessary. Daryl hadn't touched any of the papers when coming in, but sure Rick didn't have an easy time making that happen. Perhaps that was why Rick seemed to get nervous every time Daryl introduced himself to someone. Like if he introduced himself as a Dixon, Rick would panic like they'd think he was Merle and act like he was a pig mouthed hick again. None of the people around here would possibly know Merle, so Daryl just didn't understand his reaction.

Judith grunted for his attention now and Daryl picked up the squirms girl without any hesitation at all. She brought hands up to tug at his hair as she always did these days and smooched him on the nose. He smile at her, happy for the kiss and to have her moving, alive in his hands. Little grimes new she was cute as well.

Daryl took on his usual morning of changing the little one and then making breakfast for the two not  
so little ones and himself. Rick was up with the sun everyday and leaned on the counter with the same smile on his face while drinking coffee that he used every morning that Daryl had been there. Daryl took the plates of eggs to the table one at a time, with his other arm wrapped around a giggling girl. Carl would join them just as they were sitting down, with his hair out of place and eyes still closed. The boy would inhale his food before returning to his bed and Daryl was beginning to wonder if he ever remembered eating in the morning. Though Rick would be slow and enjoy every bite of Daryl's cooking and always taking time to stare and faun over Judith as well. Then when meal was over he'd get up and get himself ready for another day of being that police man that he been in another life time. The one that was cleaned shaved and proper and kind and understand and a family man ready to do anything to get to his family.

Then Daryl would get to watch him leave the house while he was sitting with Judith and encouraging her the move her little feet. Of course he didn't quite understand that longing look Rick would turn around and give him when he reached the door, but he probably wanted nothing more then to be the one to help his daughter along like Daryl was. Rick would always give up after about a minute anyways, saying a quick goodbye and shutting the door tightly behind him. 

He still had nightmares about terminus and Beth and losing Judith, and sometimes Carl was present to; but Rick was never there. Rick was strong and had a plan always. He trusted Rick to continue to be alive until they could find each other again. Loving in the happy little house made it easier as well, being able to check on the little ones and then the few times he'd cried out or even just cried; Rick had been right there waking him up and calming him down. Anchoring him down to earth like the God that he was, by grabbing his hand and pulling him from the couch. Leading him to the bedroom before laying them down facing each other, closer that was probably appropriate for two grown men. Because Daryl was as much family to Rick as either of his kids were and it felt nice in all the right ways.

To be loved.


End file.
